Modern bows are powerful weapons capable of launching an arrow with great force along a predictable trajectory having considerable range. Because of this there is a need for a sight which permits the user to accurately direct the arrow to the desired target. Sights similar to those used on firearms are sometimes employed. Because the manner of holding, drawing and aiming a bow and arrow is very different than the manner of holding and aiming a typical firearm, such prior art sights leave much to be desired when used on bows.
Laser and other light beam sights for firearms are well known, but they have been little used with bows because their mounting arrangements and range adjustment capabilities are ill suited to the needs of the bow user. For example, with most bows the trajectory of the arrow will drop much more than a bullet fired from most firearms. Thus, a convenient and quick means of range adjustment having the capability to accommodate large drops in the arrow trajectory is needed in connection with a bow mounted laser sight. Prior art laser sights intended primarily for use with firearms have not met these requirements. Further, the physical configuration of most bows is so different than most firearms that conventional firearm sight mounting arrangements are not suitable for use with bows. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved light beam sight suitable for use with bows.